


The Spirit of Baking

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I did it I actually wrote something for the holiday, M/M, RK900 is called Nines, just these two making christmas cookies and being fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: Gavin and Nines making gingerbread cookies for the holidays.





	The Spirit of Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tazwell_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazwell_reads/gifts).



> This is just pure fluff for these two boys. Christmas time is here for them!
> 
> Leave a like and a comment if you have the time during these busy holiday days!

It is Nines’s first Christmas and first time baking gingerbread cookies. He is still searching for the meaning of the holiday and whenever he tries to question it Gavin shuts him down with a gingerbread man to the mouth.

Nines allows him to avoid the conversation as he bites down on the gingerbread man’s head, smirking around the pastry. Gavin laughs and continues to cut out the freshly rolled dough with the holiday-themed cookie cutters.

Nines finishes the cookie and sidles up behind Gavin, purposefully running his hands down Gavin’s arms.

“You’re gonna fuck this one up,” Gavin complains, but Nines can practically hear the smile on his face. Nines hits Gavin’s hand, messing up the cut of the dough. Gavin does his best not to throw his head back when he laughs. Nines grins as well.

He can see the appeal of the activity if it gets Gavin to laugh and smile. And have fun for a change. Nines kisses the side of Gavin’s head.

“Sorry, here, let me help.” Nines takes the cookie cutter and sizes up the large piece of flattened dough. He can preconstruct the best way to increase the number of cookies made. But that would mean this would be over and Nines doesn't want it to end so soon. Nines places the cutter in the direct middle and pushes down.

“Asshole!” Gavin exclaims, shrill on the tail end of a laugh. Nines drops the cookie cutter as Gavin turns around in his arms. Gavin’s grinning wildly, gripping Nines’s waist as he pulls him closer. Gavin has flour on his cheek and stray frosting on his bottom lip. Nines kisses away the frosting before licking obscenely up Gavin’s cheek. Gavin fake retches but hauls Nines back in for a proper kiss.

They are laughing too much for the kiss to be proper but Nines enjoys the way it makes his chest feel warm.

“I gotta finish cutting them out,” Gavin whispers.

“In a minute,” Nines responds before kissing Gavin again. Gavin groans but pushes him away.

“You might not appreciate cookies the same way I do but you’re going to help finish them.”

Nines sighs but nods, smiling. Gavin turns back around and picks up a different cookie cutter. Nines pulls away to help place the freshly cut cookies on the baking sheet.

They get through the rest without too much damage. Gavin has more flour than before on his person and Nines has frosting in his hair. But the cookies look and taste phenomenal. Gavin snatches one the cookies Nines cut out and bites into it.

He grins up at Nines as he boxes him into the counter. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Thank you,” Nines teases before snatching the cookie and taking a bite for himself. Gavin squawks but lets him do what he wants. Instead, he wraps his arms around Nines’s waist. Nines places the cookie back into Gavin’s mouth, letting him take another bite before setting it down on the cooling rack.

“Thanks for helping,” Gavin teases. Nines smiles and leans forward to kiss his forehead.

“Anything for my little Christmas goblin,” Nines replies. Gavin scrunches up his nose and buries his face in Nines’s neck. Nines laughs and wraps his arms around the pouting man.

“No, thanks, I mean it. I know you haven’t had a Christmas before, I just want it to be special.” It’s muffled but Nines hears it.

“It will be,” he says as he hugs Gavin closer. “Just don’t eat too many cookies, or you’ll get sick. We don’t want the holiday to be remembered as you throwing up on the gifts.”

Gavin pulls away and grabs the half-eaten cookie, taking a huge bite, almost eating the whole thing. “Fuck you, I do what I want.” Crumbs fly onto Nines’s shirt.

“Goblin,” Nines accuses. Gavin does his best not to choke on crumbs while laughing. Nines just watches as the spirit in Gavin’s eyes grows brighter.

And he thinks maybe he can understand wanting to keep the spirit alive during the holiday if it means Gavin will smile wider and more often because of it.


End file.
